<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you slipped your way right into my arms by kyanreki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408761">you slipped your way right into my arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanreki/pseuds/kyanreki'>kyanreki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Manga spoilers at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyanreki/pseuds/kyanreki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where bokuto fell for akaashi. literally.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you slipped your way right into my arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i deadass got this prompt using prompt generator lmao hope u enjoy this i guess</p><p>- english is my third language so apologies for any grammar mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a bad idea, he knows, but bad ideas never stopped Bokuto Koutarou before. He’s the one instigating them, even.</p><p>It was lunchtime, the sun was scorching hot and the air was humid. Not really surprising since it’s only August and it’s their first day at school. Him, Konoha, Saru, and Komi were up the hill with their bentos, Bokuto snuck a lunch tray outside the cafeteria because of a dumb idea they thought of earlier. </p><p>“Okay, just be careful, alright? Don’t injure yourself or anyone else, got it?” Konoha said as he helped Bokuto put on his helmet. </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I know. I have incredible balance and I am extremely cautious, just so you know.” Bokuto tried to assure the other three and got into position. He put the tray underneath his feet and gave a thumbs up. </p><p>Komi took out his phone and started recording, “Ready? Three, two, one, and go!” </p><p>Konoha and Saru pushed Bokuto and did a mock salute.</p><p>Bokuto skidded down the hill, using the lunch tray as a makeshift snowboard while screaming. He was too focused on trying not to lose his balance that he didn’t see a person walking by until he was in front of him.</p><p>“Shit! Move away!” Bokuto screamed but it was too late. He already collided with the guy and they both fell down, Bokuto on top of him. </p><p>Bokuto groaned, “Are you okay?” he asked. </p><p>The person didn’t respond so Bokuto thought he might’ve killed him. He was about to shout for help when he got a proper look at the person, and holy shit, was he really fucking pretty. Even though he was glaring at him, Bokuto really couldn’t help but stare at his face and admire his beauty. </p><p>Bokuto was still staring at him, mouth a-gaped, when the guy spoke, </p><p>“Do I look like I’m okay? What the hell were you even doing?” He snapped while rubbing his head.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I really am! It’s just that my friends and I wer-“</p><p>“Oi Bokuto! Are you alright, man? Oh? Who’s this?” Bokuto looked to the left and saw his friends walking towards them.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, this is, um-“</p><p>“Akaashi Keiji. Your friend bumped into me earlier” Pretty boy, Akaashi, tried to stand up and brush off the dirt on his uniform, but almost fell down. Seeing as he bumped his head on the sidewalk pretty hard, he’ll have trouble getting to the clinic himself.</p><p>And so Bokuto, being the good guy he is, offered to help him. </p><p>“Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?” He asked in a timid voice.</p><p>Akaashi was about to decline but his head was throbbing so he just sighed and nodded. </p><p>“You guys can go on ahead!” Bokuto put his arm around Akaashi’s shoulders and waved goodbye to his friends. </p><p>Akaashi tensed for a second but soon relaxed, finding the arm around him quite comfortable. </p><p>They reached the clinic and the nurse checked up on Akaashi. She advised to put a cold compress on the forming bump on his head. Bokuto volunteered to hold the ice pack and the nursed excused herself, leaving the two inside the room.</p><p>“I am so sorry! I truly am! I swear I’m never doing this kind of stuff in the first place and-“ Bokuto apologized profusely, his words getting jumbled up because of how fast he was speaking.</p><p>Akaashi sighed and stopped his rambling, “It’s fine, senpai. What were you doing, anyways?”</p><p>“Well, I tried toskatedownthehillusingalunchtray,”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I tried to,” he sighed, “skate down the hill, using... a lunch tray.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Akaashi let out a small chuckle causing Bokuto to look up with wide eyes.</p><p>“And you thought it was a good idea?” Akaashi couldn’t contain the small smile as he said those words.</p><p>“Well, I guess? I’m Bokuto Koutarou, by the way! Second year and member of the volleyball club!” Bokuto said with a proud, but genuine smile.</p><p>“Volleyball club? What a coincidence. I’m a volleyball player myself.”</p><p>“Really?! What position do you play?” </p><p>“Setter.”</p><p>“Holy shit! I play wing spiker! You should totally join our club, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed.</p><p>Akaashi was taken aback by how loud he is. He could feel his cheeks heating up because of how their close proximity.</p><p>“Well, sure I guess.”</p><p>“Nice! Then I’m expecting to see you later at the gym! Does your head still hurt?”</p><p>“It’s fine now. I’m gonna head back to my classroom.” Akaashi gathered his bag when Bokuto stopped him.</p><p>“No wait! Let me walk you to your room.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh sure, thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi is pretty sure his face is like a tomato right now. </p><p>-</p><p>Needless to say that the two of them grew really close to each other. They have always been an inspiration to each other, that part is glaringly obvious. </p><p>And now, a few years later, Bokuto is a professional volleyball player, Akaashi is an editor of a manga company. Akaashi is still in awe every time he watches Bokuto play.</p><p>Akaashi clutches his pen, his notebook on his lap, his back against the headboard, and his fiancée next to him sleeping soundly. </p><p>He smiled and threads his fingers in Bokuto’s hair. Writing a story has never been a problem to him, because he has Bokuto on his side.  </p><p>After all, they are the protagonists of the world. </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i tried to write a good ending lol fail</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>